


Guidance and some rest

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Daddy Dom Armitage Hux, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Punishment, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: Prompt: When Kylo comes back from missions he’s always extremely volatile and worked up. General Hux takes it upon himself to settle Kylo after these missions, usually by tying him up and fucking him (with a dildo or himself). Of course saving his ship from a tantrum is one of the many incentives for Hux, but he also likes being the only one who can tame Kylo when he’s overwhelmed. +Bonus for gentle dom Hux coaxing Kylo into submitting himself, reminding him he needs guidance and deserves a rest.





	Guidance and some rest

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, give me your strange kylux prompts @iambackgarbageblog
> 
> Also I promise if you comment on a smut fic I won’t judge you. Subscribe to my profile for new kylux fics every week (ish)

"You need to relax,” Hux lit a cigarra and stared across his desk at a Kylo Ren so worked up from yelling that he was actually drooling a little bit. This seems kind of intense but actually happened like, all the time. Kylo Ren could not appropriately emotionally regulate and instead vacillated between two states: hyped the fuck up and dormant angsty. That’s it. And this guy was in charge. Hux had long since regulated to accommodate these mood swings. Smoking was one of his coping skills. Drinking was another. But drinking mid-cycle led to stimming and he was trying not to do that anymore. He told Kylo to try some deep-breathing exercises.

Kylo clenched his fists at his sides, you know, like a real relaxed person does. “Kriffing stop treating me-like this is a joke!” Kylo yelled way louder than was ever necessary in a professional setting. But Hux was used to this and was not impressed. He had seen Kylo flip tables without the force. With the force he had seen him choke people until they wet themselves. 

He tapped the ash on his cigarra.

“We lost them- again!” Kylo screamed. “We need better intelligence! And that’s your responsibility!”

“It scarcely looks like you ‘lost them’. Who are you wearing?” Hux gestured to the grime coating Kylo’s uniform. Some of it belonged to a lifeform who bled blue. 

“Stop. Making. This. A. Joke!” Kylo stomped.

Hux saw that Kylo was on the verge of some kind of new breakdown. He couldn’t have him wandering around looking for something-or someone- to lash out on. “You need reconditioning, Lord Ren.”

Kylo stilled mid-tantrum. His breathing was still ragged and there were tears in his eyes. “N-Now?” he squeaked.

“Whatever you want,” Hux assessed Kylo because the kid could probably use a shower but might not get that far without collateral damage. “It can be now or it can be later. But I think it should happen as soon as possible.”

Hux had invented this new reconditioning for Ren as a way to prevent damage to the ship and its staff, contain Ren’s emotions (because he obviously never learned how), and for the General to demonstrate his appreciation to Lord Ren in a way that he could understand.

And now that he was thinking about reconditioning, Hux was all worked up. 

“Let’s do it now,” Hux sat up in his chair. “I’ll walk you back to my stateroom after and get you washed up.”

Ren closed his eyes and took a very deep hiccupy breath. He was starting to control his anger. Maybe he was even using some of those coping skills, but probably not. 

“Very well,” said Ren. 

And for a second Hux was so so proud.

Ren began undressing. Hux watched from his desk because this was easily his second favorite part. Kylo Ren was fucking shredded. Especially now, right after a fight, smelling like his lightsaber? Damn. Hux could feel his growing erection and spread his legs slowly to accommodate. Hux had to put in maximum effort to keep his feet planted on the floor while Ren sloppily undressed.

“You know what to do,” Hux stared at Kylo undressing. Naked and cold just across the desk. He was hot in like, an awkward way. Hux tried to think of another weird comment he could make while Ren undressed.

Kylo didn’t acknowledge Hux but complied. He retrieved all the supplies from Hux’s office filing cabinet and laid them out on Hux’s desk. Hux liked watching Ren carefully set out the tools. Kylo showed a kind of delicate carefulness that didn’t exist for anything else. It was sweet.

Kylo leaned over Hux’s desk, ready for reconditioning. For punishment. Hux stepped behind him and pressed his hands into a Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo exhaled. A little nervous.

Hux began his process of “reconditioning”. Let’s start with the leather today. Yeah, he’s all worked up. Let’s relax him.

Hux expertly teased the leather whip between Kylo’s shoulders. He pushed his hips into Kylo, and felt his cock twitch against Kylo’s ass. Kylo stopped breathing.

Hux teased the whip against Kylo’s lower back. “Breathe,” Hux commanded. 

He leaned over Kylo’s back so that he could feel the swell of Hux’s rib cage while he inhaled. He continued until Kylo could match his breathing.

“You’re too wound up,” Hux cooed into Kylo’s ear. “Breathe with me.”

As Kylo remembered how to breathe, Hux pulled away and started winding up with the whip. He needed to practice that motion required to maintain control of the whip. It had been a minute. 

Without words, Hux started moving the whip against the firm meat of Kylo’s ass. Each hit was met with a pleasing meaty slap. Kylo was trying hard not to react because pain tolerance was part of his schtick. Hux held on for the shaky breaths and deep exhales that betrayed how Kylo really felt.

“More,” said Kylo after the first pass. “Harder”.

Ok bold for someone bent over a desk naked. 

Hux breathed into Kylo’s ear and watched goosebumps form on his skin. He was tempted to give him more instructions but Kylo was so far past that. And so was he. 

Hux took a step back and adjusted himself in his pants. Reconditioning always worked him up way faster than sex. Hux was teasing himself as much as he was teasing Kylo. He started a routine up Kylo’s back. Kylo had a pretty strong pain tolerance but could be worn down over time. A particularly harsh stroke made Kylo hiss. Excellent.

Hux pressed his body against Kylo’s back. He put his mouth as close to Kylo’s ear as he could, and ground his hips into his back. “Are you doing alright, My Lord?”

Kylo pushed back into Hux’s groin. “You’re hard.”

Hux smirked into the meat of Kylo’s shoulder. “Do you still want...something harder?”

Kylo nodded, and wiggled his hips. The bastard. He earned a smack from Hux.

“What are we talking about?” Kylo smiled.

Hux picked up the paddle. He bought it on a whim a while ago after one of his favorite social media doms reviewed it. Online shopping is dangerous late at night. Well, at any time really. But real talk there is a certain hour of the evening where you see a hot dom review a paddle and some decisions make themselves.

Hux used the paddle to apply pressure over Kylo’s ass, so he knew what was coming. Kylo adjusted his stance to accommodate.

“You’re doing so well,” said Hux. Affirmations were important. Kylo needed to know what a good job he was doing, at all times. And not just during “reconditioning”. Hux landed the paddle against Kylo’s ass. Kylo lurched forward from the power of the swing.

Kylo grunted.

Immediately Hux landed another, stronger hit. He covered the affected area with his gloved hands to stop the sting. 

“You’re doing so well,” said Hux. “I’m going to give you something”. Hux removed his hand and gave two more firm hits with the paddle. Kylo groaned while Hux smoothed his hands over the affected area.

“You’re so strong,” Hux growled. “You’re doing so, so well.” Hux pushed his hips into Kylo’s ass again, and felt his cock twitch. Kylo made a different kind of sound, and turned to look at him. 

Hux continued to use the paddle on Kylo, and felt his cock fill watching the way Kylo’s ass bounced and reddened with each hit. His skin was so hot Hux could feel it through his gloves.

Hux moved his hands over Kylo’s reddened skin after he finished. He pulled Kylo back by the hips and breathed in his ear. “You did so well, my love, Now I want you to do something for me.”

Kylo whimpered and got to his knees. His back and legs were sore from leaning over for so long. His thighs were red. But Kylo complied because the scene wasn’t over. And tbh this was not a complete surprise. Rough blowjobs were Hux’s kink. I mean does that even count as a kink anymore? It’s pretty much everyones kink. But I digress.

Hux roughly pulled Kylo’s head into the crotch of his uniform pants, knowing that Kylo could feel how hard he was even through a layer of fabric. Kylo breathed over the hard length and Hux cursed, but in like a good way. He released his hold and Kylo collapsed on the floor.

Hux watched Kylo as he rolled onto his knees with great effort. Kylo groaned as he stretched sore muscles. Hux maintained a look of near ambivalence while he watched Kylo ignore his own growing arousal and return to his knees.

Hux unbuckled his belt while he watched Kylo struggle. He stroked his cock while he took in every inch of Kylo’s hot muscely body. Hux felt how thick and heavy he was. The head of his cock twitched while he started to move his hand. He grew impatient and grabbed a handful of Kylo’s hair to pull him up to a serviceable height. The head of Hux’s swollen cock twitched again when he rubbed it against Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo opened his mouth, and Hux remembered why he let him break things. He remembered why Kylo was allowed to get away with things. Kylo slowly dragged his tongue up Hux’s shaft, and Hux nearly forgot about the HR file on Kylo kriffing Ren (only nearly, because the grievances were legendary).

Hux tightened his grip in Kylo’s hair. “Put those slutty lips of yours to work.”

Kylo looked up at him with his tear-filled eyes, and Hux saw his own reflection. Kylo moved his lips across the tip of Hux’s cock just enough to tease. And it worked.

Hux took a breath in. “More,” he whispered while he watched Kylo.

Kylo slowly took Hux further into his mouth, but stopped right before his throat. In response Hux looked down, confused.

“I-m,” Hux stuttered and grabbed Kylo’s head with both hands. “I’m just going to have to do it myself. As usual. I’m going to make you choke on it.” Hux gripped Kylo and pushed into his throat. Kylo’s eyes watered and Hux felt him gag, but he kept fucking his throat.

“Is this how it feels?,” Hux breathed. “How does it feel to be the one choking?” He reveled in having this much power over Kylo, for once. 

Kylo looked up at Hux . There were tears running down his cheeks and spit all over his chin. It was epic. perfect. Hux squeezed until his fingernails scraped against Kylo’s scalp.

Hux adjusted his stance so he could push forward even faster. He wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to enjoy watching Kylo fucked-out between his legs. Kylo slid his hands up Hux’s legs to hold himself upright.

“Yes,” Hux breathed. “You’re such a mess.” 

Hux felt himself being pushed over the edge. There was too much going on and he could no longer pace himself. His hips were moving forward faster and faster desperately trying to save the feeling of his cock dragging in Kylo’s throat. 

In a last moment of control he pushed Kylo away and pulled out. Hux came in long thick ropes down Kylo’s chest. He watched the emotions on Kylo’s tear-streaked spit-soaked face as he came all over his perfect chest. Hux felt himself moan in a way that would usually be pretty unacceptable but under the circumstances shit was fine. He watched his come drip down Kylo’s pecs. Kylo jerked backwards out of an impulse to get out of the way. Unfortunately there was nowhere for him to go. Hux continued to come until his cock twitched, spent, and he fell forward onto Kylo’s shoulders. 

Inbetween panting and falling to his knees, Hux had time to praise Kylo for his magnificent work. “You’re so good,” he smiled. Hux ran a hand through Kylo’s hair and groaned. “Let me clean you up.”

Kylo looked down at his wet chest. He looked almost proud. “Your place?”

__________/_________

Hux made Kylo walk across the ship with come still stuck to his chest (underneath his clothes). No helmet. Officers and stormtroopers alike swerved to avoid them and averted their eyes. They radiated freak energy. Hux leaned into it and made a point to acknowledge each passing group or individual with a glance or a nod. Kylo kept his eyes forward, trained on a point somewhere far in the distance. They walked shoulder to shoulder but every so often Hux would turn a corner too sharply or somehow move in a way that made their hands graze past each other. He watched Kylo from his peripheral vision. Each time it happened Kylo’s expression would remain the same but Hux felt Kylo’s hand reach back out to him. It was everything.

 

Once they arrived at Hux’s quarters he took control of everything. Hux eased Kylo into a warm cozy shower with real water. He undressed him slowly and took his time waiting for the water to warm up to the perfect temperature. Hux accompanied Kylo into the shower so he could rub his back with a soft loofah bought special order from some company that just makes expensive bath products. Hux made sure the loofah was inundated with the nice scented eucalyptus soap you always mean to buy at Whole Foods but never pull the trigger on. You know what I’m talking about. The kind of stuff that costs way more than your budget and comes in a tiny bottle. Hux had imagined what kind of decadent lifestyle you would need to lead to buy that for yourself. He never found out, because he bought it for Kylo. Hux took the time to use these tools to explore Kylo’s body in the shower. Kylo loved to be admired, so he encouraged it.

After a long shower Hux used the Egyptian cotton bathroom towels to envelop Kylo completely. This was to guarantee that Kylo never had to feel cold. Just to be sure, Hux adjusted the thermostat to guarantee that Kylo would be comfortable in the bedroom (no chances taken here). Hux left Kylo standing in the fresher wrapped up like some kind of delicate prince so that he could turn his attentions to his bedroom. Hux made the bed and wouldn’t let Kylo in until it was perfect. While Kylo lay naked on the duvet, Hux lit some of those candles you get at like bath and body works that make you feel like you’re in a goddamn rainforest. Hux had never been in a rainforest but he imagined this is what it smells like.

“Are you hungry?” Hux brought a tray into the bedroom because he had ordered their meals while he was still in his office. Everything was planned in advance to be perfect for Kylo. His prince. His Supreme Leader and whatever else.

Kylo pretended to be ambivalent.

“I know you’re hungry,” Hux slid the tray of food onto the bed. Kylo seemed more interested once he smelled it. It was exactly what he needed.

Hux sat on the bed and admired the bruises on the soft tissue of Kylo’s thighs, back and ass. His work. He would get to admire it even more when he massaged Shea butter into Kylo’s skin. Shea butter is better than cocoa butter because it is naturally protective for damaged skin. Hux learned this from the website he bought it from. This was another luxury that he kept only for Kylo.

“How are you feeling?” Hux liberally coated his fingers, preparing for the absolute gift of feeling up Kylo’s body.

“Fine,” Kylo dangled his legs off the side of the bed. He shoveled food into his mouth like the spoiled brat he was. Hux felt a sense of pride in his gut while he watched Kylo eat the food he arranged for him.

Hux kissed in-between Kylo’s shoulder blades. “Are you still worked up? I mean about the mission. Or whatever you were yelling about earlier…”

“The mission?” Kylo really thought about it for a minute. “I forgot already.”

He smiled to himself. Just as planned.

Hux experimentally massaged at Kylo’s thighs. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

Hux looked closer to see Kylo’s face redden. He was enjoying this. Maybe a bit more than he was letting on. Kylo loved playing spoiled after scenes. He loved playing spoiled all the time letsbereal.

Hux continued to move his hands across Kylo’s back. He felt Kylo breathe and slowly relax underneath him. 

“You deserve a rest,” said Hux. “I fully acknowledge that it is not my place to tell you that-“

“It’s not”.

Hux moved his thumb across a welt on Kylo’s back. Not in a rough way. In a gentle way. “Not everything has to be hard. Let me help you.”

There was a pause which Hux interpreted as a possible rejection. This was not the first time he had broached the subject of “you need to slow the fuck down.” Hux kept massaging Kylo because at the very least it was something that helped him feel better. 

“How?” Kylo asked. He was face-down in the duvet but Hux understood him. He had been waiting weeks for an opening like this. 

“I propose that you learn from me,” Hux spoke carefully. This was probably his only chance. “You would stay with me, overnight if possible. I could- help you. And next cycle maybe you- you could wake up feeling refreshed.”

Hux pressed his palm into a tender part of Kylo’s back. In his head he was already dissecting his word choice. Abysmal. He fucked it all up. 

“Are you sure?” Kylo’s voice was still muffled by the duvet. He turned his head to look at Hux. “I don’t want to keep you from your work.”

Hux wanted to say “You are my work”. He thought about telling Kylo that he is the most important thing to him. Instead he managed to shut away all those thoughts and some other more inappropriate ones. 

“We all need a little guidance sometimes,” Hux smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or anything really. Dont forget to like and subscribe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
